As a conventional vehicle parking assist system which assists a driving operation at parking a vehicle, for example, a system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-239048 is known. This system transforms images around the vehicle captured by onboard cameras into an overhead image; and draws and displays on a display device a figure of the vehicle at a position of the vehicle on the overhead image and a parking frame figure at a target parking position set by a driver of the vehicle. The system thus enables the driver of the vehicle to easily recognize a path from the current position of the vehicle to the target parking position. Herein, the vehicle is a vehicle on which the parking assist system is mounted.
However, the above-described conventional parking assist system only causes the driver of the vehicle to recognize the path from the current position of the vehicle to the target parking position but is not configured to cause the driver to recognize from which position the driver should start parking to reach the target parking position without performing steering operation during the parking action. Accordingly, the aforementioned conventional system does not provide adequate assistance for inexperienced drivers in driving operations.